


Without a coffee machine

by DipperCipher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: Zen visits Jaehee to give her some notes for the party and overhears that his dear friend is without a coffee machine. When Jumin Han is without a coffee machine he is irritable and next in line to become Satan himself. So Zen decides to play a few pranks on his dear friend, and long term crush. Now, the real question is, does Jumin Han is gay?





	

A simple coffee maker. That was what cause Hell to erupt from the office that Zen was passing at the time, on his way to visit Jaehee. The woman had asked him to drop off his notes about the party they were attending and he had finally made some spare time in his busy schedule to visit. The albino was immobilized as the sounds of yelling, slamming and broken glass found his ears.   
“Jaehee,” Zen started, his eyes wide as he stared at the immaculately polished door. “What is going on in there?”  
“You shouldn't bother yourself with it, really.” The brunette sighed. “However, since you asked. Mr. Han's coffee machine stopped working this morning in his office.”  
“It stopped working?” He questioned. “That's it?”  
“Mr. Han's need for coffee is like in your play Jalapeno topping, the Pickles love for his brine. You see?” She explained.   
“That's-” Zen began, before Jumin Han erupted from his office. The ravenette looked furious, with eyes that could scare even the mightiest of men. Jumin's hair was erratic, dishevelled, an erotic mess of a thing. Zen hummed internally. Maybe he should write plays and not just act in them. He would have to consider that as a possible career option, if he survived this encounter.   
“Jaehee,” the rich man hissed. “Where are the fiscal reports for last year?” The woman grabbed the reports as quickly as she could, knowing in advance that he would want those reports today. “I need the flash reports for the past year, the balance sheets of the past two years, the cash flow statements, the income statements, the cash flow forecasts, the gross profit reports, and the stock turnover reports by noon.”   
And with that the man slammed his beautiful black door and strut down the hallway to cause chaos and anarchy in other departments. Jaehee blinked, looking over at the reports she had already prepared for him. “I only have the flash reports, and the cash flow statements.” She muttered.  
“I can help.” Zen smiled. It was obvious that the woman could handle herself when it came to Jumin, however he could not resist the temptation of bothering him on a day where he was already irritated. “I'll go get those reports!”  
Before Jaehee could object Zen was already jogging down the hall. “Please don't do anything to make him mad!” She shouted.  
No deal. Zen thought with a laugh. 

Finally, Jumin had a cup of coffee in his system. He had all the reports he had requested from assistant Kang, everything was finally looking up today. That was, until Jumin began reading the reports. Money flow was good, products were being pushed out at a decent speed, the health of the employees was fine, does Jumin Han is gay was there, even the stocks were good.   
Jumin gripped the paper in his hands, his eyes trailing back up to a previous statement. Does Jumin Han is gay? Jumin swore he could see red. He sat up from his chair, the seat flying back and slamming into the wall behind him as he stormed out of his office and right to his worker. “What is the meaning of his Assistant Kang?” He yelled, slamming the paper down in front of her. With shaking hands she grabbed the paper and read over it, her face dropping when she read what had obviously gotten her boss so worked up.   
“Mr. Han, Zen retrieved these reports for me earlier today. He must have changed the line when he was grabbing them.” She stated, a tired expression on her face. What else was she expecting when it came to the relationship between the two? They hated each other. “I will go retrieve the reports myself momentarily.”  
“Now, Jaehee.” Jumin clarified. The brunette nodded and briskly walked to get the reports.   
Now, Jumin thought, where the fuck is that white haired bitch?

After an hour of searching Jumin finally found Zen sitting with Jaehee at her desk once again, three coffees on the desk. “Zen!” Jumin hissed.  
“Jumin, I know you're mad but it was all in good nature.” Zen chuckled. “I knew you were having a bad day, so I thought the little joke would cheer you up slightly. Jaehee told me how mad you were about it, so I went and I got you another coffee.” The albino handed the foam cup to him. “I'm sorry I pissed you off even more.”  
“See to it that it never happens again.” He growled, taking the coffee and leaving.   
Zen smirked, letting Jaehee know that she would need to pick up more advil on the way home.   
“My apologies, Jaehee.” The albino cackled. “But you should get some amusement out of this too.”  
“What did you-”  
Jumin quietly opened his door, his face very calm. That was until he pulled his fist back and punched Zen to the ground. “You fuckwit! I am so tired of your bullshit today! I just wanted a good day at work, but nope. Zen decided to make an appearance, so no one can have a good fucking day! When I get back those pictures better be....Why are my lips going numb?”  
Zen burst into fits of laughter, one hand on his face and the other on his stomach as if his organs would fall out if he didn't.   
“Why is my mouth going numb?” Jumin panicked.   
“It's called Orajel! They use it on babies who are teething!” The white haired men cackled. “With the way you've been acting today you seem like you're teething!”  
“Zen.” Jumin growled.  
“Okay, okay, no. I'm done today. I've had my laugh.” Zen stood up, still holding the side of his face. It was going to swell for sure. He didn't care though, not after seeing Jumin's face like that. “Talk to you both on the chat tonight!” Zen waved. The pictures of him in Jumin's office was a hilarious idea. No one could deny him that. Zen would however get Jumin a coffee machine in the morning, just as a proper apology.   
As much as he loved to mess with Jumin, he knew it was only to get attention from the man. Jumin regarded Zen as most people. He didn't seem to care about him to the extent of Jaehee or the others in the RFA. Jumin didn't treat him like a long time friend either. They were simply friends, and that bothered Zen more than he could truly put into words. So as Zen drove to the nearest Wal-mart, he thought about all the things he could do to Jumin. Seven would probably love to prank the man as well, it was more of a seven thing to begin with.   
Finally when Zen parked his car he grabbed his phone, which he discarded in the seat next to him when he got in. His phone kept buzzing, it was going crazy. He turned it on and seen 13 missed calls, 32 text messages, and the RFA chat was going nuts.

Jaehee: I'm not sure on what to do.  
Jaehee: Mr. Han isn't listening to me.  
Jaehee: I think he might be having a bad reaction to the orajel used earlier.   
Yoosung: Orajel?  
Jaehee: Zen used it in a prank earlier.  
Yoosung: What's happening to him?  
707: I contacted the hospital, they're on their way.  
M/c: Oh no!   
Zen: What's happening?

Zen took a deep breath. His joke went too far. Jumin was going to the hospital over Orajel? He was allergic? Zen put his phone to his ear as he called Jumin, hoping to get him. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. 

Jaehee: He fell over half an hour after you left  
Jaehee: He is dizzy and nauseous  
Jaehee: He even looks like he is turning blue  
Zen: Good God, I'll meet you guys at the hospital immediately

So Zen discarded his phone to the passenger seat again as he sped to the hospital. He could see the ambulance pulling Jumin out in the stretcher as he round the bend. Jumin, his dumb prank to get attention did this to him. It was Zen's fault.   
Jaehee was waiting at the front door for him when Zen jogged up. “Do they know what is wrong with him?” He questioned.  
“They say it is a reaction to a drug in the orajel called Benzocaine which can cause reactions like this.” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
“Good god, I almost killed Jumin, didn't I?” Zen muttered.   
“I don't think he will see it that way, Zen.” She reassured, but Zen didn't want her word for it. He wanted Jumin's. He wanted Jumin to tell him that he didn't nearly kill him. He wanted Jumin to tell him it was okay. Zen wanted Jumin's attention, even if he really didn't deserve it.   
“Jumin is awake, if you would like to see him.” A nurse smiled, sensing the distress rolling off of the two of them.  
“Mr. Han, how are you feeling?” Jaehee asked as she walked into the hospital room.  
“It feels like I didn't get enough oxygen in my bloodstream, which lead to shortness of breath, confusion and eventually a fainting spell.” Jumin frowned. “Over all, I feel tired. How are the new flash reports doing in the stock department.”  
“I am unaware.” Jaehee sighed.  
“Please go find out. I want every detail when you return, and if it takes less than half an hour then it isn't enough detail.” Jumin stated. Jaehee nodded, making it obvious by her face that she didn't want to go, and left. That left Jumin, and Zen alone in the hospital room. “Now Zen.”  
“Jumin, I am so sorry about what happened. I had no idea you would react like this, if I did I wouldn't have done it! I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this, nor did I want you to suffer. I just thought it would be funny, but this isn't funny at all!” Zen whined, kneeling next to the bed that Jumin was laying on. He was rambling, he knew that. He didn't want to do that to Jumin, it was just suppose to be a joke. The albino stopped whining when he felt a pressure on his head.  
“Does Jumin Han is gay?” Jumin mumbled.   
Zen blinked. Did Jumin just make a joke about himself? “I don't know, does is he?”  
Jumin rolled his eyes. “Yes.”  
“Really?” Zen blinked.  
“Yes, it is true. Jumin Han is gay.” The ravenette sighed, but a playful smirk found it's way onto his lips. “Now the real question is, does Hyun Ryu is gay?”  
“I'm going to go with, yes.” Zen chuckled.   
“So if Jumin Han is gay, and Hyun Ryu is gay, then the only logical choice is for the two long term friends to be more than friends.” Jumin nodded. “I think that is about right.”  
“I hope next time you want to ask someone out, you don't let them maim you first.” Zen grinned, leaning over and giving Jumin a light kiss.  
“I assure you, I much rather do the maiming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you guys read the stuff I write you should know most of it is prompts I get from people and is typed out in a couple hours at most. So, tada lol. I hope you like it. I hope you like the game too, because Jumin is perfect. This piece was written for Tsundere_Albino on instagram.


End file.
